The present disclosure is related to a recreational device, and more specifically, to a recreational device for displacing a user into a swimming pool or other body of water.
Traditional dunk tank devices with a target which when struck by an object cause the user to be dumped into a container with water are expensive and not generally available for regular consumers. These devices have traditionally been used by carnivals and circuses and are not made for home use. In addition, traditional dunk tanks are large, involve complicated construction, and require special assembly of both the tank and chair mechanisms. Furthermore, these devices may require invasive and complex installation.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for a recreational device that involves a target which when struck by an object cause the user to be dumped into a container with water that is economical, available for home use, and easy to install.